Cat And Mouse
by FarCryFromDead
Summary: NaruXSaku. Oneshot. Minor Spoilers. Based off the song Cat and Mouse from Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. This story is fanmade and in no way associated with the creaters of Naruto or the band RJA! forgot to add the disclaimer in the story .


**Hey everyone. It's Izumi once more. Well I don't know what was going through my head at the time of this, but I wrote it. I was listening to "Cat and Mouse" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and thought it would be a great song to make a one shot/song fic from, so I figured I'd try.**

**I have to say, I was feeling kinda moody when I wrote this and when I get moody, my writing skills kinda go _ka-ploot_, ya know? But still…Review and flame if you please.**

**This is how I think the series should end. Anyone with me on this?**

Haruno Sakura. Uchiha Sasuke. Uzumaki Naruto. Hatake Kakashi. These were the people that formed Cell 7. Haruno Sakura was happy with her friend, teacher, and crush on her team. However, that joy was wrenched away from her by a man named Orochimaru. Her beloved Sasuke ran off to join him in his quest of greater power to beat his older brother, Uchiha Itachi.

All Sakura wanted was someone to comfort her and the only person she felt she could talk to was her friend, Naruto. After he returned beaten and bruised from his battle to stop Sasuke, Sakura realized her true feelings for Naruto.

-----------------------------------Two years later----------------------------------------

Sakura sighed as she sat down at her desk after having just finished with a patient. Her chakra level was low and Tsunade-sama was no where to be found. As she laid her head on her desk, she began to let her mind wander.

She let her mind fancy on the idea of what Naruto was up to. Tsunade-sama had sent him on some secret mission a week ago and she still had received no word as to how her blond friend was doing.

"Sakura! Come quick! It's Naruto, he's returned from his mission, but he is horribly wounded!" Sakura's assistant called from the doorway.

Sakura threw herself from her desk and raced down the hall. She stopped in the doorway, horrified at the scene in front of her.

On the table was a bloodied and beaten blond young man. Sakura put a gloved hand to her mouth to muffle her gasp.

The young man turned his head in a slow pained fashion. His startling blue eyes were unusually clouded and confused.

"Sakura-chan? Oh, hey there," he whispered. "I did it! I got him back this time. I promised so long ago that I would, remember? I pro-," he was cut short as his body went in to convulsions as he heaved and coughed.

Sakura rushed to his side and held her hands over his lungs. She molded her chakra and slowly let it slow out through her hands. He coughed a few more times, but his body remained still.

"Thanks, Sakura, you're amazing," Naruto said weakly. Sakura couldn't help but blush.

"Stop talking, I need to heal you," she muttered and began to mold her little chakra once more.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her wrist, "Please Sakura, I'm too bad for you to deal with and Tsunade-baa-chan is out of town. Don't waste what little chakra you have on me." His blue eyes were pleading, "Besides, then I'd officially accomplish what I had promised so many years ago; I said that I'd bring him back, even if it killed me. Do you remember that promise I made you in front of the gate of Konoha two years ago?"

Sakura stared at him in confusion, "Naruto, that doesn't make any sense, now shut up and let me heal you," she laughed nervously. Again, she molded her life energy. She had to save him.

"No, Sakura, stop it," Naruto said more forcefully, "You don't get it do you?"

"Get what? I get that I need to heal you!" Tears began to pour out of Sakura's emerald eyes, "Please, Naruto! You have to live!"

"Sakura. I love you, I brought Sasuke back for you. I can't imagine life without you. Sakura, I would die for you," a fine trickle of blood streaked down from his mouth.

"Naruto! Please don't do this! You must live! Please live for me!" Tears fell from her eyes like rain from the sky.

"Please, just let me die knowing it was for you, Sakura-chan. I have always loved you…even when I knew you could never feel the same way for me that you do for Sasuke-teme." Naruto slowly turned his head away and looked outside his window, "The Cherry trees are blooming…too bad they aren't always in bloom."

"Please, let me heal you, Naruto. I love you too!" Sakura threw herself over his chest, trying her hardest not to hurt him. Tears flowed freely down her face. She felt him inhale sharply and sat up carefully.

"Y-you what?" he stuttered in pained amazement.

Sakura smiled sadly, "I gave up on Sasuke, you dobe."

Naruto gave a weak version of one of his famous fox grins. Suddenly, he reached up and clasped his chest, thrashing in pain.

Before Sakura could gain control of her chakra, Naruto's hands flashed through some handseals and pressed her pressure points in her wrists.

"Damnit, Sakura! No!" She felt as if the chakra veins in her hands had been slashed by a kunai. She ripped her hands away from his grip as she grimaced.

"Sonofa-," She growled and shook her hands out. Sakura stared at the blond ninja angrily, "What the hell was that?"

"I told you not to," he said, his voice equal in fire, "When you didn't listen, I hit two of your chakra points. A little chakra of my own and I severed your chakra flow."

Sakura watched him through watery eyes, "Why?"

"Sakura, Don't make me explain it to you again."

"It doesn't make any sense!" She balled her fists at her sides and glared at the ground through her tears once more.

"Maybe not to you, but it makes perfect sense to me. Face it, you have to let go now. You have Sasuke and Sai would eventually come around for you."

"I don't want them! Let me heal you!" she screamed, her face contorting in a mixture of pain, fear, and anger.

Naruto coughed a few times, crimson droplets splattering his black and orange jacket and smirked.

"What are you grinning about?" an aggravated Sakura choked through her sobs.

"Just thinking about on all the good times we shared as kids," he smiled bigger as his eyes took on a dreamy state, "Remember the Academy years? And training with Kakashi?"

Sakura couldn't help but smile, "You were such a dork back then."

"And you were such a girl then." Naruto grinned widely at her reaching up to wipe the blood from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Hey! Are you saying I'm a guy now?!"

Naruto hacked a laugh, "No, Sakura-chan, I was just saying you could hardly even stand up against Ino, but when we were helping that Sesame girl a few years ago, you really took charge of the situation.

"Wish I could have known she was a girl to begin with." The two ninja joined in laugher.

The laugher and momentary escape from reality ended abrubtly as Naruto went once more into convulsions with coughs. His face twisted in agony.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed and held his head up to prevent him from choking on his blood.

The shaking gradually ended, but his breathing was ragged, shallow, and laboured.

"Sakura…" He whispered softly, "Sakura, I want…one thing…from…you," he gasped.

"Anything, Naruto-kun. Anything at all," she could feel her eyes burning as the tears threatened to overcome her once more.

"…One kiss," he whispered.

Sakura tried to hold back her tears and sobs as she nodded and leaned over him.

"My first real kiss…from Sakura…chan. My dying…wish come…true," Naruto uttered breathlessly.

Her tears streaked her love's cheeks as Sakura pressed her lips to his.

Slowly, painfully, Naruto released a pleased sigh through his broken nose. His last sigh…his last breath.

Sakura stood there, leaning over him, the rusty, coppery taste of blood on her lips as his grew cold.

She pulled back and stroked his hair in a motherly fashion.

_He's dead…_

"Just like a sleeping baby," she forced out and fell sobbing to the floor.

_**You said that you would die for me…**_

_**You said that you would die for me…**_

_**You said that you would die for me…**_

_**You said that you would die for me…**_

_**Am I supposed to be happy**_

_**When all I ever wanted**_

_**It comes with a price.**_


End file.
